The Vaise
by grellxsebastianforever
Summary: Butler Grell brakes a vaise,now he will have to pay for it.;) i dont own these characters or the show or manga ...sadly ;-; but i do own the story :D Grell x Sebastian! (otp) *grell wink* REALLY SMUTTY SO DONT READ IF YOUR YOUNGER THAN CIEL!


The vaise

Sir Grell placed the pillows neatly on the young master Ciel's bed,Sebastian asked him to do it,seeing that it was an easy job that he couldnt mess was happy to help after all he did for thought that he would refill his water vaise as a nice deed,so Grell walked over to his vaise and shakly picked it up,it was heavier than he expected and droped it to the floor grell squeeked surprised."oh dear me!"Grell exclaimed fumbling to the floor picking up the smashed porcillen,tears springing to his eyes he suddenly heard the door creek open,he stoped."oh my,the new vaise i orderd in"a far to firmillar voice spoke from the shaken up butler,Grell slowly got up looking behind him,"im sorry-"grell looked into the red eyes of the butler infront of him."its quite alright-although..you will have to make up for it.." Sebastian sighed walking closer to the green eyed reaper in disguise."how could i pay you back?,ill do anything you like!"the green eyed butler tripped over his walked over to the long haired clutz,"you'll have to pay me..with your body.."Sebastian ran a gloved finger from the front of grell to the back,circling him like a preditor circling his suddenly became flusterd,"h-how?-"grell asked only to be cut off by two gloved fingers covering his mouth."no need for words" the black haired butler smerked,"dont worry,i wont bite...hard"sebastian teased pulling the red ribbon out of grells long locks and palming the green eyed butlers naughty place,being rewarded with a soft moan."Sebastian!" grell squeeked,"p-please-d-dont-tease!"Sebastian smerked devilishly "as you wish sir grell"the red eyed butler wraped his arms around grells waist front ways,grell wraped his arms around sebastian's neak and legs around his red eyed butler grabed at grells clothes,sliding them off his eyes changed into the eyes of a demon ready to battle,"im going to make one hell of a feast out of you"Sebastian smerked at the fully nude attitude changed along with his hair to red,short nails to long red ones and small teeth into sharp razor blades."close your eyes love,i have a delightful surprise for you!" the shinigami said in a sing song smerked,"very good master"sebastian closed his smiled "open!"He did as told and opend his eyes only to find grell clad in red lingere,red platform heels and holding a black licked his lips hungerly."come on sebas-chan!,I wont brake!"just then sebastian shed his clothes and flew to the bed in a very unhuman manner,climbing on the shinigami and licking down his body,nibbling slightly on his flesh."OH SEBBY,BRAKE ME!"Grell dramaticly coverd his face with one sunk his teeth into grells chest slighly,licking up the little bit of blood that slid down his chin."AH!,bassy not so hard!"Grell said biting a red eyed butler smerked."come on and eat me up!"grell dramatically arched his took this as a challange by ripping through the fabric of grell's red,lacy,lingere undies."hey now!,that wasnt cheap"grell black haired butler smiled evily,quickly switching places with grell so he was on bottom and grell was on top."sit" sebastian demanded pointing to his long,erect member,just underneath grell's enterence."but lube!"grell cried,sebby smerked grabbing grells waist and pushing him down on the trobbing organ."GAWWE!-"Grell snickerd,"you told me to brake you","i didnt say i didnt like it" grell smerked bouncing up and down on sebby's organ over and shinigami took sebastian's gloved hand and pulled the glove off with his razor sharp and seductively sucking on a pale finger while still demon smerked,enjoying the sebastian came inside of grell,while grell came all over the red eyed demon's let out a sigh of relif while grell let out a scream so powerful,it caused the glass on the nightstand to shatter."AHH!"grell screamed collapseing on the demon butler's chest,panting heavily."i hope you wore a condom"grell demon butler's eyes widend slightly.


End file.
